Srebrny promień
}} — A jednak, Watsonie, będę musiał prawdopodobnie wyjechać na jeden dzień, rzekł Holmes, kiedyśmy pewnego dnia rano siedzieli przy śniadaniu. — Dokąd wyjedziesz? — Do Kings Pyland w Dartmoor. Ta odpowiedź bynajmniej mnie nie zdziwiła. Przeciwnie. Dziwiło mnie to, że Holmes dotąd jeszcze nie został wezwany na pomoc przy tak niezwykłym wypadku, który budził wielkie zajęcie w całej Anglii. Holmes chodził cały dzień zamyślony po pokoju z głowa pochylona na piersi, ze ściągniętemi brwiami, palił jedna fajkę po drugiej i był głuchy na wszelkie moje pytania i uwagi. Na dzienniki ledwie spojrzał i lekceważąco je odrzucił. Choć milczał, wiedziałem, jaka jest przyczyna jego tak dziwnego zachowania się. Zdarzył się tylko jeden wypadek, który mógł jego talent powoływać do działania; było to tajemnicze znikniecie znakomitego konia wyścigowego, ubiegającego się o nagrodę Wessexu, i tragiczne zamordowanie jego ujeżdżacza. Kiedy wiec Holmes objawił swój zamiar udania się na miejsce zbrodni; nastąpiło tylko to, czego już dawno spodziewałem się i na co oczekiwałem. — Chętniebym z tobą pojechał, ale nie chciałbym ci przeszkadzać, rzekłem. — Ależ wyświadczysz mi tem, kochany Watsonie, wielka przysługę, jeśli mi zechcesz towarzyszyć. Jestem pewny zaś, że czas ten, nie będzie dla nas stracony, bo wypadek wykazuje cechy sobie jedynie właściwe. Mamy właśnie czas jeszcze zdążyć do pociągu, odchodzącego z Paddington; w drodze opowiem ci bliższe szczegóły. Dobrzeby było, gdybyś wziął ze sobą swą znakomita lornetkę. W godzinę później siedziałem w wagonie pierwszej klasy pociągu, który pędził do Exeter; Holmes tymczasem, zasunąwszy czapkę na uszy, siedział w kącie zagłębiony w całej paczce dzienników, które kupił na stacyi w Paddington. Minęliśmy już dawno Reading, kiedy Holmes złożył wreszcie ostatnia gazetę i podał mi papierosy. — Jedziemy wcale dobrze, rzekł, patrząc w okno i spoglądając na zegarek; robimy teraz 53 ½ mil w godzinie. Nie patrzyłem na drogowskazy, odpowiedziałem. — Ja również nie. Ale ponieważ słupy telegraficzne są oddalone od siebie o 60 yardów, wiec rachunek jest bardzo prosty. Zapewne musiałeś już coś czytać o zamordowaniu Johna Strakera i nagłem zniknięciu sławnego rumaka, zwanego „Srebrny promień.“ — Czytałem o tem w „Telegraph“ i „Chronicle.“ — Jest to jeden z takich wypadków, w których sztuka badacza musi polegać więcej na wytłumaczeniu szczegółów danych, jak na zbieraniu nowych dowodów. Cała tragedya jest tak niezwykłą, tak zupełną i niezmiernie ważna dla wielu ludzi, że jesteśmy prawie zasypani różnemi przypuszczeniami, kombinacyami i hypotezami. Naszem zadaniem będzie teraz oddzielić szkielet prawdziwego, właściwego stanu rzeczy od późniejszych dodatków różnych teoretyków i sprawozdawców. Dopiero na tej podstawie oparci będziemy mogli potrzebne wyciągać wnioski i zdołamy wyznaczyć główne punkty, około których obraca się cała tajemnica. Wtorek wieczorem dostałem depesze od pułkownika Rossa, właściciela tego konia, i inspektora Gregory’go, który prowadzi śledztwo w tej sprawie, zapraszające mnie do wzięcia udziału w naradach. — Wtorek wieczorem! zawołałem. A dziś marny czwartek. Dlaczegoż wczoraj zaraz nie pojechałeś? — Bo popełniłem jedno głupstwo, mój kochany, co zresztą zdarza mi się częściej, niżby myślał ktoś, kto mnie zna tylko z twoich pamiętników. Faktem jest, że nie mogłem wierzyć, żeby najsławniejszy koń angielski mógł pozostawać tak długo w ukryciu, szczególnie w okolicy tak słabo zaludnionej, jak ta na północ od Dartmoor. Każdej godziny czekałem wczoraj na wiadomość, że koń został znaleziony, a sprawca kradzieży jest także zabójcą Johna Strakera. Ale minął cały dzień, a prócz uwięzienia młodego Fitzroya Simpsona nic nie zaszło; zrozumiałem wtedy, że czas mi teraz przystąpić do działania. Zresztą pod pewnym względem dzień wczorajszy nie był dla mnie zupełnie stracony. — Czy masz już jakąś teoryę co do tej sprawy? — Przedewszystkiem mam tylko szkielet, złożony z najbardziej istotnych szczegółów tego wypadku. Opowiem ci to wszystko dokładnie, bo nic tak sprawy nie wyjaśnia, jak gdy się ją drugiemu opowiada, a zresztą mogę tylko wtedy liczyć na współdziałanie z twej strony, jeżeli ci wyjaśnię całe położenie. Oparłem się wygodnie o poduszkę i paliłem papierosa; tymczasem Holmes pochyliwszy się naprzód i oparłszy się na rękach, opisywał mi wypadki, które spowodowały nasza podróż. — Rumak „Srebrny promień“, zaczął, pochodzi od sławnego „Isonomy“ i dorównywa pod każdym względem swemu przodkowi. Ma teraz piąty rok, a jego szczęśliwy właściciel, pułkownik Hoss, pozyskał za jego sprawy wszystkie nagrody na wyścigach. Aż do chwili katastrofy był on też jedynie pewnym nagrody Wessexu, a totalizator płacił 3 za 1. Zawsze był największym ulubieńcem publiczności wyścigowej, bo nigdy nie zawiódł swych zwolenników, tak że nawet przy biegach na krótszą metę stawiano na niego wielkie sumy. Jest więc to łatwo zrozumiałem, że wielu ludziom zależy na tem, żeby „Srebrny promień“ nie stanął we wtorek do wyścigów. Rozumieli to dobrze wszyscy w Kings Pyland, gdzie znajduje się stajnia pułkownika. Stąd też zarządzono wszelkie środki ostrożności celem strzeżenia tak drogocennego konia. Ujeżdżacz John Straker był dawniej żokiejem i nosił barwy pułkownika na wyścigach tak długo, aż wreszcie był już do siodła za ciężki. Służył pułkownikowi 5 lat jako żokiej, a 7 lat jako ujeżdżacz i był zawsze pilnym i wiernym sługą. Miał pod sobą trzech parobków tylko, bo stajnia była mała i miała wszystkiego cztery konie. Jeden ze stajennych spał całą noc w stajni, inni zaś obok na strychu. Wszyscy trzej byli w zupełności godni zaufania. John Straker był żonaty, ale bezdzietny i mieszkał w małym domku, odległym od stajni o 200 yardów; trzymał jedną służącę i miał się zresztą wcale dobrze. Okolica jest zupełnie pusta, a tylko pół mili na północ wybudował jakiś przedsiębiorca z Tavistocku dla rekonwalescentów i letników, chcących użyć świeżego powietrza Dartmooru, parę wil. Dwie mile dalej na zachód leży sam Tavistock, a z drugiej strony trzęsawiska również o dwie mile od Kings Pyland znajduje się większa stajnia w Capleton, będąca własnością lorda Backwatera, a zarządzana przez Silasa Browna. Zresztą równina wokoło jest pustą, zamieszkałą tylko przez włóczących się cyganów. Taki był ogólny stan rzeczy w noc z poniedziałku na wtorek, kiedy nastąpiła katastrofa. Tego właśnie wieczora wyprowadzono konie i napojono, a następnie jak zwykle o dziewiątej godzinie zamknięto je w stajni. Dwóch parobków udało się na kolacyę do mieszkania ujeżdżacza, trzeci zaś Ned Hunter został w stajni na straży. W parę minut po dziewiątej niosła mu dziewka służebna, Edith Baxter, kolacyę do stajni, mianowicie baraninę przyrządzoną na dziko. Pić nic mu nie niosła, bo w stajni znajdował się wodociąg, a parobcy, stojący na straży nie mogli nic pić według przepisu prócz wody. Dziewczyna szła z latarką, bo było już ciemno, a droga prowadziła przez pole. Edith Baxter zbliżyła się do stajni na 30 yardów, gdy wtem zbliżył się do niej nagle jakiś człowiek i kazał się jej zatrzymać. Usłuchała go i zobaczyła wtedy przy świetle latarni, że był to około 30 letni mężczyzna, wyglądający jak prawdziwy gentleman i przyzwoicie odziany, w szarem ubraniu, sukiennej czapce, kamaszach na nogach i z ciężką laską w ręku. Dziewczyna była przerażona bladością jego twarzy i widocznem zmieszaniem w jego ruchach. — Czy możecie mi powiedzieć, gdzie się właściwie znajduję? zapytał. Chciałem już spać w polu, gdy wtem spostrzegłem światło latarki. — Znajduje się pan w pobliżu stajni wyścigowej w Kings Pyland, odpowiedziała. — Rzeczywiście? Co za szczęśliwy przypadek! zawołał. Jak mi się zdaje, jeden z parobków przepędza zawsze noc w stajni i niesiecie zapewne dla niego kolacyę. Moglibyście w łatwy sposób zasłużyć sobie na nowe ubranie, rzekł, wyciągając z kieszonki w kamizelce biały złożony papier, gdybyście starali się to włożyć parobkowi do jedzenia; przyrzekam wam, że dostaniecie najpiękniejszą odzież, jaką można dostać. Dziewczyna przeraziła się z powodu ponurego wyrazu twarzy nieznajomego i pobiegła do okna stajni, przez które zwykle podawała kolacyę. Okno było już otwarte, a Hunter siedział przy stoliku, który stal w stajni przy oknie. Zaledwie zaczęła mu opowiadać, co zaszło, gdy wtem nadszedł ten obcy. — Dobry wieczór! rzekł, zaglądając do okna, chciałbym prosić o małe wyjaśnienie. Dziewczyna przysięga na to, że widziała, jak z jego zaciśniętej pieści wystawał koniec wspomnianego wyżej papieru. — Czego pan tu szuka? odpowiedział parobek. — Chodzi tu o interes, który mógłby panu coś przynieść, odpowiedział nieznajomy. Są tu w stajni dwa konie, ubiegające się o nagrodę Wessexu: „Srebrny promień“ i „Bayard.“ Powiedz mi pan tutaj jedną prawdę, a nie będzie pan tego żałować. Czy „Bayard“ może rzeczywiście dać swemu rywalowi 5/8 mili i 100 yardów „vor“ i czy stajnia wysoką sumę na niego postawiła? — Więc pan także jesteś jednym z tych przeklętych szpiegów wyścigowych? krzyknął parobek. Ja panu zaraz pokażę, jak my się z nimi w Kings Pyland obchodzimy. Po tych słowach zerwał się i pobiegł, ażeby spuścić psa z łańcucha. Dziewczyna przerażona uciekła do domu, a kiedy biegnąc oglądnęła się, zobaczyła, jak nieznajomy stał jeszcze przy oknie. Kiedy atoli wkrótce parobek wybiegł z psem, nieznajomy znikł bez śladu. — Chwileczkę! przerwałem Holmesowi. Czy kiedy parobek wybiegł ze stajni, zostawił za sobą drzwi otwarte? — Znakomicie, Watsonie, znakomicie! odpowiedział Holmes. Szczegół ten wydał mi się równie tak ważnym, że wczoraj umyślnie z tego powodu telegrafowałem do Dartmoor, ażeby wyjaśnić ten punkt. Parobek zamknął drzwi za sobą, a okno było za małe, żeby się tędy mógł człowiek dostać. Hunter czekał, aż obaj jego towarzysze wrócili z kolacyi i zawiadomił o wszystkiem ujeżdżacza. Straker był bardzo wzburzony, kiedy to usłyszał, choć prawdopodobnie nie przypisywał temu wielkiego znaczenia. Mimoto był bardzo niespokojny, a kiedy żona jego zbudziła się o pierwszej w nocy, zobaczyła, że maż jej się ubierał. Na pytanie jej odpowiedział, że troska o konie nie dozwala mu zasnąć i że chce się popatrzyć do stajni, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Prosiła go, żeby nie wychodził, bo deszcz lał, jak z cebra, ale on mimo jej próśb ubrał się i wyszedł. Strakerowa zbudziła się o 7 godzinie rano i spostrzegła, że mąż jej jeszcze nie wrócił. Ubrała się więc szybko, przywołała sługę i pobiegła do stajni. Drzwi w stajni stały otworem, a na posianiu leżał Hunter pogrążony w głębokim śnie; w stajni nie było zaś ani cennego konia ani ujeżdżacza. Zbudzono natychmiast parobków, którzy spali obok w komórce. Obaj spali i nic nie słyszeli, a stajenny Hunter był widocznie pod wpływem silnego środka usypiającego i nic się od niego nie było można dowiedzieć; dano mu więc spokój a tymczasem obaj parobcy i obie kobiety poczęli szukać zaginionego ujeżdżacza. Mieli zrazu nadzieje, że może Straker z koniem rano wyjechał na pole, ale kiedy wyszli na poblizki wzgórek, z którego był widok na cały płaskowyż, nie zobaczyli ani śladu po zaginionym, a dalsze poszukiwania ich wkrótce wykazały, że stoją wobec tragedyi. Ćwierć mili dalej powiewał zarzucony na krzakach surdut Johna Strakera. W małem zagłębieniu obok krzaku leżał trup nieszczęśliwego ujeżdżacza. Głowę miał roztrzaskaną uderzeniem jakiegoś ciężkiego narzędzia; nadto miał ciężką ranę na udzie zadaną prawdopodobnie jakimś ostrym nożem. Straker musiał się widocznie rozpaczliwie bronić, bo w prawej ręce miał mały, aż po rękojeść zakrwawiony nożyk, a w lewej ręce ściskał kurczowo czerwono-czarną krawatkę, którą miał na sobie wedle zapewnień dziewczyny właśnie ów nieznajomy, starający się wybadać parobka. Kiedy zaś Hunter zbudził się ze swego twardego snu, podobnego prawie do śmierci, był również pewny co do właściciela tej krawatki; zresztą był przekonany, że obcy wsypał mu przez okno do jedzenia jakiś proszek nasenny i w ten sposób pozbawił stajnię dozorcy. Koń, jak wskazywały na to na miękkiej ziemi dość wyraźne ślady kopyt, był również na miejscu zbrodni, ale zniknął bez śladu, choć wyznaczono wielka nagrodę za znalezienie i mimo, że wysłano na wszystkie strony cyganów z Dartmoor dla szukania go. Analiza resztek kolacyi Huntera stwierdziła w jedzeniu silną dawkę opium. — Taki jest istotny stan rzeczy, przedstawiony bez żadnych własnych dodatków i przypuszczeń. Teraz zaś powiem panu, co tu zdziałała policya. Inspektor Gregory, który zajmuje się tą sprawą, jest to bardzo gorliwy urzędnik, a gdyby miał tylko nieco więcej fantazyi, mógłby w swym zawodzie dojść do wysokiego stopnia doskonałości. Natychmiast po swojem przybyciu wyszukał tego nieznajomego, na którego naturalnie przedewszystkiem padło podejrzenie, i kazał go uwięzić. Nie było to zresztą trudnem go znaleść, bo jest on w całem sąsiedztwie dobrze znany i nazywa się Simpson Fitzroy. Pochodzi z bardzo dobrej rodziny, jest człowiekiem inteligentnym i dorobił się na wyścigach wielkiego majątku, a teraz trudni się czystymi i nieczystymi interesami pośrednictwa w różnych londyńskich klubach sportowych. Gdy przeglądnięto jego notatki, przekonano się, że złożono na jego ręce 5000 funtów stawek przeciw „Srebrnemu Promieniowi.“ — Gdy go uwięziono, przyznał się, że przybył do Dartmoor, aby otrzymać parę informacyi co do koni w Kings Pyland, a także, aby dowiedzieć się bliższych szczegółów o drugim znakomitym rumaku „Desborough“, znajdującym się pod dozorem Silasa Browna w stajniach Capletońskich. Potwierdził opowiadanie Huntera i dziewczyny, ale zaprzeczył, jakoby tam przybył w złych zamiarach; przybył tylko po to, aby otrzymać wyjaśnienie z pierwszej ręki; kiedy mu pokazano krawatkę, zbladł i nie mógł dać żadnego wyjaśnienia co do znalezienia jej w ręku zamordowanego. Przemoczone ubranie wskazywało na to, że w nocy był na dworze, a ciężka laska ołowiana była zupełnie odpowiedniem narzędziem, żeby zadać cios śmiertelny. Ale natomiast na ciele jego nie było żadnej rany, a z zakrwawionego noża, znalezionego w ręku zamordowanego, należało wnioskować, że przynajmniej jeden z napastników został zraniony. Masz więc tak wszystko zebrane w jednej łupinie orzecha, a gdybyś Watsonie umiał tę sprawę wyjaśnić, byłbym ci bardzo wdzięczny. Słuchałem opowiadania Holmesa z wytężoną uwagą. A choć wiele faktów było mi już znanych, to jednak nie mogłem uchwycić jeszcze ich znaczenia i nie odkryłem jeszcze miedzy nimi żadnego związku. — Czy nie jest to możliwe, zapytałem wreszcie, żeby rana cięta na ciele Strakera mogła być zadana przez niego samego jego własnym nożem w konwulsyjnym kurczu, który następuje po każdem uszkodzeniu mózgu? — Jest to więcej jak możliwe, bo nawet bardzo prawdopodobne, odrzekł Holmes, a w takim razie odpadłby jedyny szczegół, przemawiający na korzyść oskarżonego. — Nie wiem atoli, zauważyłem, jak się na to zapatruje policya. — Obawiam się niestety, że tutaj każda teorya może spotkać się z wielkimi zarzutami, rzekł Holmes. Policya przypuszcza zapewne, że ten Fitzroy Simpson, uśpiwszy parobka Huntera i otworzywszy stajnie dorobionym kluczem, założył koniowi uprząż i wyprowadził go ze stajni, zostawiając drzwi od stajni otwarte. Prowadził następnie konia przez pola, gdy wtem prawdopodobnie został jużto przypadkowo spotkany, jużto dogoniony przez ujeżdżacza. Przyszło miedzy nimi do bójki, w której Simpson powalił swym grubym kijem Strakera na ziemię, sam zaś wcale nie został zraniony małym nożykiem ujeżdżacza. Następnie albo gdzieś konia ukrył, albo koń w czasie walki wyrwał się i błądzi po polach. Tak przedstawia się ta sprawa w oczach policyi, a choć teorya ta jest bardzo nieprawdopodobna, to jednak każda inna wydaje się jeszcze mniej prawdopodobną. Ja w każdym razie zoryentuję się w tej sprawie dopiero wtedy, gdy przybędę na miejsce wypadku; przedtem nie można nic pewnego przypuścić. Był już wieczór, kiedyśmy przybyli do miasteczka Tavistock w okręgu Dartmoor. Oczekiwało nas na stacyi dwóch panów; jeden z nich słuszny, wspaniały, o włosach i brodzie, podobnych do lwiej grzywy i przenikliwych, niebieskich oczach, a drugi mały, zwinny, w myśliwskiej kurtce i kamaszach, o krótko strzyżonych bokobrodach i ze szkłami na oczach. Pierwszy był inspektor Gregory, który jako znakomity urzędnik policyjny w krótkim czasie zjednał sobie rozgłos, a drugi gentleman był to właśnie pułkownik Ross, znany sportowiec. — Cieszy mnie to bardzo, że przybyłeś pan, panie Holmes, rzekł pułkownik. Pan inspektor zrobił wszystko, co było możliwe, mimoto nie chcę niczego zaniechać, bylebym tylko mógł pomścić biednego Strakera i odzyskać konia. — Czy zaszło coś nowego? zapytał Holmes. — Niestety zrobiliśmy bardzo małe postępy, odpowiedział inspektor. Powóz na nas czeka, a ponieważ panowie chcieliby zapewne oglądnąć miejsce zbrodni, nim się całkiem ściemni, sądzę więc, że najlepiej będzie, jeżeli zaraz odjedziemy. Wkrótce więc wsiedliśmy do wygodnej landary i pędziliśmy przez ulice spokojnego miasteczka. Inspektor Gregory był niezwykle zajęty tym wypadkiem i robił niezmiernie wiele uwag, które Holmes od czasu do czasu przerywał. Pułkownik Ross siedział wygodnie rozparty i zasunąwszy kapelusz na oczy, zupełnie się nie mieszał do rozmowy; ja natomiast z wielkiem zajęciem przysłuchiwałem się rozmowie obu detektywów. Inspektor wykładał swoja teoryę tak, jak to już przedtem opowiedział Holmes mi w pociągu. — Jest dość dowodów na winę Fitzroya Simpsona, zauważył, a ja też sądzę, że to jest właściwy sprawca. Wszystkie okoliczności wskazują na niego i potrzeba jeszcze tylko parę nowych wyjaśnień, żeby udowodnić mu winę. — Ale jak należy wytłómaczyć nóż Strakera? — Przyszedłem do przekonania, że przy upadku mógł się sam zranić. A jeżeli tak jest, to przemawia to na niekorzyść oskarżonego. — Naturalnie. Nie miał przy sobie żadnego noża i żadnej nie odniósł rany. Dowody więc przeciw niemu są bardzo silne. Miał wielki interes w zniknięciu rumaka, prawdopodobnie uśpił on stajennego, stwierdzono, że był w nocy na dworze, uzbrojony w ciężką laskę a w końcu znaleziono jego krawatkę w ręce zamordowanego; sądzę, że mamy dość dowodów, aby zacząć rozprawę. Holmes potrząsnął głową. — Tęgi obrońca zbiłby wszystkie te dowody — rzekł. Poco miał konia aż wyprowadzać ze stajni? Kiedy chciał go zranić, mógł to na miejscu uczynić. Czy znaleziono przy nim drugi klucz od stajni? Gdzie kupił opium? A przedewszystkiem, jak zdołał w okolicy sobie całkiem obcej ukryć tak cennego konia? Ale jak się tłómaczy co do papieru, który chciał dać parobkowi przez służebną? — Mówi, że to był banknot dziesięciofuntowy, jaki zresztą znaleziono w jego pugilaresie. Pańskie zaś zarzuty nie są tak ciężkie i tak niezbite, jak się zdaje. W okolicy tej wcale nie jest obcy. Opium mógł przywieźć z Londynu, a klucz jak zwykle w takich wypadkach porzucił. Koń zaś może leżeć na dnie jednego z licznych kamieniołomów w okolicy. — Jak zaś wyjaśniał znalezienie krawatki? — Przyznaje, że jest jego własnością, twierdzi atoli, że ją zgubił. Przybył więc nowy szczegół, który może nam wytłómaczy, dlaczego wyprowadził konia ze stajni. Mianowicie znaleźliśmy ślady, które wskazują, że w poniedziałek w nocy jakiś oddział cyganów był ledwie o milę oddalony od miejsca zbrodni. Zachodzi więc pytanie, czy nie istniało jakieś porozumienie miedzy Simpsonem a tą grupą cyganów, którym też oddał konia, gdy spostrzegł, że jest ścigany, i czy może koń nie znajduje się u cyganów. — Jest to możliwe. — Rozesłałem więc pogoń za tymi cyganami. Przeszukałem też każdy budynek i każdą stajnię w promieniu dziesięciu mil naokoło Tavistocku. — O ile wiem, jest tu obok druga stajnia wyścigowa? — Tak jest i jest to także pewien moment, którego nie można pominąć, względnie niezauważyć. Desborough, najlepszy koń w tej stajni, jest też najlepszym na wyścigach tuż po faworycie z Kings Pyland, stajnia więc miałaby niezmierna korzyść ze zniknięcia „Srebrnego promienia.“ O jej ujeżdżaczu Silasie Brownie wiadomo zaś, że postawił wielką sumę na swego konia i był nieprzyjaźnie usposobiony dla biednego Strakera. Przeszukaliśmy tę stajnie, ale nie znaleźliśmy nic, coby z tą sprawą pozostawało w jakimś związku. — Czy nie wykryto też żadnego związku między tym Simpsonem a stajnią w Capleton. — Nic takiego. Holmes oparł się napowrót o poręcz i rozmowa się urwała. W kilka minut stanął powóz przed piękną, z czerwonych kamieni zbudowaną willą. Opodal za ogrodzeniem wznosił się długi, szary budynek; była to stajnia. Wokoło rozciągała się równina, a na kraju horyzontu można było dostrzedz zabudowania sąsiedniej stajni w Capleton. Wysiedliśmy wszyscy z powozu z wyjątkiem Holmesa, który stanął nieruchomy w powozie i patrzył na kraj widnokręgu. Dopiero gdy go pociągnąłem za rękę, przyszedł do siebie i szybko wyskoczył z powozu. — Przepraszam, rzekł do pułkownika Rossa, który ze zdziwieniem patrzał na niego, ale byłem chwilkę pogrążony w marzeniach. Atoli ja, który znałem doskonale jego naturę, zobaczywszy blask w jego oczach i z trudem ukrywane wzruszenie, poznałem natychmiast, że musiał znaleść już jakiś punkt wyjścia, choć nie mogłem odgadnąć, gdzie go znalazł. — Czy mamy się zaraz udać na miejsce zbrodni? zapytał inspektor. — Ja zostanę najpierw tutaj i będę się starał wyjaśnić sobie parę szczegółów. Czy Straker został tu przyniesiony? — Tak, leży na górze. Oglądnięcie zwłok nastąpi jutro. — Jak dawno służył on u pana, panie pułkowniku? — Od wielu lat, a zawsze odznaczał się jako znakomity sługa. — Pan inspektor wyjął zapewne wszystko to, co miał w kieszeni w chwili śmierci zabity? — Przedmioty te są wszystkie przechowane w pokoju na górze i może pan je każdej chwili oglądnąć. — Byłoby mi to bardzo przyjemnie. Udaliśmy się więc do tego pokoju i zajęli miejsce około okrągłego stołu. Inspektor przyniósł tymczasem małą, zamkniętą skrzyneczkę i wysypał z niej wszystkie przedmioty na stół. Była tam paczka zapałek, dwa cale długa łojówka, fajka, woreczek na tytoń ze skóry z psa morskiego, zawierający prawie pół uncyi długo pociętego tytoniu „cavendish“, srebrny zegarek ze złotym łańcuszkiem, pięć suwerenów w złocie, parę papierów i mały nożyk z rękojeścią oprawną w kość słoniową i małem, nie zamykającem się ostrzem, które miało markę „Weiss & Co. Londyn.“ — Niezmiernie dziwny nożyk, rzekł Holmes, przypatrując mu się uważnie. Widzę tu ślady krwi, więc przypuszczam, że to ten sam, który znaleziono w ręce zamordowanego. Prawda, Watsonie, że nożyk ten należy do twego zawodu? — Tak, jest to nożyk używany do bardzo delikatnych operacyi oczu. — Tak też myślałem, bo wskazuje na to delikatne ostrze, jak umyślnie sporządzone do jakiejś bardzo trudnej operacyi. Dziwi mnie więc, żeby ktoś brał takie narzędzie ze sobą na tak niebezpieczną wyprawę, tem bardziej, że nie da się zamknąć i nie można go włożyć do kieszeni. — Ostrze miało małą korkową pochwę, którą znaleźliśmy obok trupa, rzekł inspektor. Żona jego zaś powiedziała nam, że nożyk ten leżał już u niego od kilku dni na stole, i że Straker wziął go z sobą, kiedy wówczas w nocy wyszedł. Była to wprawdzie broń nędzna, ale też jedyna, jakiej w tej chwili mógł użyć. — Możliwe. A co to są za papiery? — Trzy z nich to rachunki dostawców siana; jeden to zlecenie od pułkownika Rossa. To zaś rachunek od krawcowej, Madame Lesurier przy Bond-Street, wystawiony na 37 funtów 15 szylingów na imię Williama Darbyshire’a. Żona Strakera powiedziała nam, że Darbyshire jest przyjacielem jej męża i że Straker nieraz do niego pisał listy. — Widocznie pani Darbyshire ma bardzo kosztowny smak, zauważył Holmes, rzucając okiem na rachunek. 37 funtów za kostyum to trochę za wiele. Zresztą niema tu już nic, jak się zdaje, z czego moglibyśmy się czegoś nowego dowiedzieć, a wiec udajmy się na miejsce zbrodni. Kiedyśmy wyszli z pokoju, zbliżyła się do inspektora jakaś kobieta, która czekała w korytarzu i zatrzymała go. Na jej bladej i smutnej twarzy wyryte były ślady nagłego i niespodziewanego zmartwienia. — Czy schwytaliście ich panowie? Czy macie ich już? biadała niewiasta. — Nie, pani Straker, ale przybył nam z pomocą pan Holmes z Londynu, zrobimy więc wszystko, co możliwe. — Ja z pewnością panią przed chwilą widziałem w Plymonth, rozmawiającą! rzekł Holmes. — Nie panie, pan się myli! — Panie Boże, a ja byłbym na to przysiągł. Miała pani na sobie popielatą suknię jedwabną, ozdobiona strusiemi piórami. — Ja nigdy takiego stroju nie miałam, odpowiedziała. — Tak? Prawdopodobnie więc się omyliłem, rzekł Holmes i usprawiedliwiwszy się pospieszył za idącym naprzód inspektorem. Wkrótce przybyliśmy do miejsca gdzie znaleziono zwłoki. Opodal znajdował się krzak, na którym wisiał surdut Strakera. — Dziś w nocy nie było wiatru, nieprawda? zapytał Holmes. — Nie, tylko deszcz bardzo padał. — Wiatr więc nie mógł zanieść surduta na krzaki, lecz musiał go ktoś tam położyć. — Tak jest, on był tam złożony. — To zaczyna być zajmującem. Widzę, że ziemia naokoło jest zdeptana. W każdym razie od wtorku rana było tu już wielu ludzi. — Nie, bo przynieśliśmy rogóżki i rogoże, na nich staliśmy. — Znakomicie. — W tym worku zaś mam jeden but Strakera, jeden Simpsona i podkowę z „Srebrnego promienia.“ — A mój kochany inspektorze, jesteś nadzwyczajny! Holmes wziął worek, usunął rogoże na bok i począł badać uważnie ślady. — Hallo! zawołał nagle, a to co? Była to woskowa zapałka na pół spalona, a na pół pokryta błotem tak, że wyglądała jak zwykła drzazga z drzewa. — Nie pojmuję, jak mogłem to przeoczyć — rzekł niezadowolony ze siebie inspektor. — Bo była zupełnie niewidoczna, zagrzebana w błocie. Ja znalazłem ją tylko dlatego, że jej szukałem. — Jakto? Pan spodziewał się to znaleść? — Uważałem to za bardzo prawdopodobne. Wyjął buty z worka i porównywał je ze śladami, wyciśniętemi na ziemi. Wreszcie podniósł się i zbadał okoliczne krzaki. — Boję się, że chyba żadnych dalszych śladów pan nie wykryje, rzekł inspektor, bo zbadałem to miejsce w promieniu stu yardów naokoło. — Rzeczywiście, rzekł Holmes, byłoby to bezcelowem. Ale chciałbym jeszcze przejść się po polach, nim się całkiem ściemni, abym się mógł jutro tem łatwiej wyznać w terenie. Podkowę tę zaś chowam do kieszeni na szczęście. Pułkownik Hoss, który przy spokojnem i systematycznem postępowaniu Holmesa zaczął się już niecierpliwić, popatrzył na zegarek. — Prosiłbym pana, panie inspektorze, — rzekł, — teraz do siebie. Chciałbym się pana poradzić co do wielu punktów, a szczególnie zapytać, czy nie byłoby wskazanem naszego konia skreślić z listy wyścigów. — Nigdy w świecie! zawołał Holmes energicznie. Koń musi na liście pozostać. Pułkownik skłonił się. — Bardzo mnie cieszy pańskie zdanie, rzekł. Kiedy pan wróci z przechadzki, znajdzie pan nas w mieszkaniu biednego Strakera, a potem pojedziemy do Tavistocku. Oddalił się wraz z inspektorem, a my tymczasem szliśmy powoli przez równinę. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi i zapadało właśnie za widocznemi w dali stajniami w Capleton, a ostatnie jego promienie powlekały rozciągająca się przed nami równinę czerwonawo-złotym blaskiem. Przyjaciel mój był zupełnie nieczuły na te piękności natury i szedł pogrążony w myślach, duchem prawie nieobecny na ziemi. — Oto droga, Watsonie, po której teraz będziemy postępować, zaczął wreszcie. Dlatego na razie pytanie, kto zabił Johna Strakera, odłożymy na bok i musimy ograniczyć się na wyśledzeniu konia. Jeśli się bowiem przypuści, że koń w czasie lub po tragedyi uciekł, to gdzie mógł pobiedz? Koń jest zwierzęciem bardzo towarzyskiem, jeżeli więc był pozostawiony swemu instynktowi, w takim razie albo wrócił do Kings Pyland albo pobiegł do Capleton. Bo poco miałby się włóczyć bez celu po polach? Prawdopodobnie spostrzeżonoby go już dotąd. A pocoby go mieli uprowadzić cyganie? Ci zawsze uciekają, gdy jakaś taka zbrodnia zajdzie, bo nie lubią mieć z policyą do czynienia. Nie mogli zaś mieć nadziei, żeby konia takiego sprzedać, bo mogliby się przez to wystawić tylko na wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, a nic nie zyskać. Nieprawda? — A więc gdzie on się znajduje? — Mówiłem ci już, że koń zwrócił się albo do Kings Pyland, albo do Capleton. Przypuśćmy to drugie, jako hypotezę, a zobaczymy, do czego nas to doprowadzi. Ta cześć równiny jest, jak to już zauważył inspektor, bardzo twardą i suchą. Ale płaskowyż ten opada ku Capleton, a tam dalej jest, jak widzisz, zagłębienie, które w poniedziałek w nocy musiało być bardzo wilgotne. Jeżeli więc nasze przypuszczenie jest słuszne, to koń musiał tamtędy przechodzić i w tem miejscu musimy szukać śladów. W czasie tej rozmowy przyspieszyliśmy kroku i po kilku minutach byliśmy przy wspomnianem miejscu. Na życzenie Holmesa poszedłem około 50 kroków dalej na prawo w górę, gdy wtem usłyszałem, jak począł głośno wołać i dawać znaki ręką. Na miękkim gruncie ślady nóg konia były dokładnie wyciśnięte, a podkowa, która Holmes dobył z kieszeni, zupełnie się ze śladem zgadzała. — Widzisz zatem wielka wartość wyobraźni, rzekł Holmes, której to zdolności zupełnie brak Gregoryemu. My wyobraziliśmy sobie, co się mogło stać, na podstawie tego przypuszczenia działaliśmy i przekonaliśmy się teraz, że mamy słuszność. A teraz idźmy dalej. Przeszliśmy przez to wilgotne miejsce i droga nasza prowadziła znowu przez milę po twardym, suchym płaskowyżu. Ale kiedy ponownie doszliśmy do jakiegoś zagłębienia, napotkaliśmy znowu te same ślady; lecz wkrótce gubiły się one znowu i zauważyliśmy je dopiero tuż w pobliżu Capletonu. Holmes je pierwszy zauważył i tryumfującym wzrokiem wskazał na ślady. Obok śladu kopyt były także wyraźne ślady nóg jakiegoś człowieka. — Przedtem był koń sam! zawołałem. — Całkiem słusznie; pierwej był koń sam. Ale co to znaczy? Podwójny ten ślad bowiem skręcał nagle w kierunku do Kings Pyland. Szliśmy więc obaj za tym śladem. Holmes pogwizdywał sobie, a oczy jego zwrócone były na ślady; ja tymczasem spojrzałem przypadkowo na bok i zdziwiony zobaczyłem te same ślady, idące w przeciwnym kierunku, a więc prowadzące do Capleton. — Tego razu ty pierwszy zauważyłeś to, odrzekł na moja uwagę, i umniejszyłeś nam trudu, bo bylibyśmy wrócili tam, skadeśmy wyszli. Idźmy więc za śladami, prowadzącymi napowrót. Nie potrzebowaliśmy daleko iść. Ślad kończył się na asfaltowym bruku, prowadzącym wprost do stajni w Capleton. Kiedyśmy się zbliżali do niej, wybiegł naprzeciw nas parobek. — Tu nie potrzeba żadnych włóczęgów! krzyknął. — Chciałbym się o jedna rzecz tylko zapytać, rzekł Holmes, włożywszy rękę do kieszonki w kamizelce. Czy mógłbym widzieć się z ujeżdżaczem panem Silasem Brownem, gdybym przyszedł jutro o piątej godzinie rano? — Z pewnością, bo jeżeli kto już wstanie o tej porze, to z pewnością Silas Brown, który jest zawsze pierwszy na nogach. Ale oto właśnie nadchodzi on sam i może dać panu na to odpowiedź. — Nie, nie, panie, nie teraz; utraciłbym miejsce, gdyby on widział, że wziąłem pieniądze od pana; może później, jeżeli pan chce koniecznie. Ledwie Holmes schował napowrót pół korony, którą chciał wyciągnąć z kieszeni, gdy zbliżył się do nas starszy, ponuro patrzący mężczyzna, wywijając w ręku biczyskiem. — Co tu się dzieje, Dawsonie? zawołał. Żadnego gadania i marsz do swojej roboty! A pan czego tu szukasz do dyabła? — Chciałbym z panem chwilkę się rozmówić, odpowiedział Holmes bardzo łagodnym głosem. — Nie mam czasu na rozmowy z każdym przybłędą, zresztą nie trzeba nam tu żadnych obcych. Wynoś się pan w czas, bo wyszczuję pana psami. Tymczasem Holmes pochylił się i szepnął ujeżdżaczowi coś do ucha. Ten skoczył, jakby ukąszony przez żmiję i poczerwieniał z gniewu. — To jest kłamstwo! krzyknął, podłe kłamstwo! — Słusznie! Ale czy mamy o tem mówić tu przy świadkach, czy raczej w cztery oczy w pańskim pokoju? — Ależ proszę, jeżeli pan sobie koniecznie tego życzy. Holmes uśmiechnął się. — Zaczekasz na mnie, Watsonie, parę tylko minut, rzekł mi. Jestem do usług pańskich, panie Brown. Upłynęło atoli dobrych 20 minut i nastała już zupełna ciemność, gdy Holmes wyszedł z ujeżdżaczem. Nigdy w życiu nie widziałem tak nagłej zmiany, jak ta która zaszła w tak krótkim czasie z Silasem Brownem. Twarz jego przybrała barwę prawie popielatą, pot spływał mu kroplami z czoła, a ręka, w której trzymał jeszcze bicz, nerwowo drżała. Zjadliwy, butny wyraz twarzy i w postawie znikł bez śladu, i wlókł się pokornie za Holmesem, jak pies za swoim panem. — Pańskie rozkazy będą wypełnione co do joty, mruczał pod nosem. — To musi się stać bezwarunkowo, powiedział Holmes, ostro patrząc na niego. — Może pan na mnie liczyć. On tam będzie. Ale czy mam go zmienić, czy też nie? Holmes namyślał się chwilę, a wreszcie rzekł, śmiejąc się: — Nie, niech go pan tak zostawi. Ja zresztą napiszę jeszcze o tem do pana. Ale żadnego niech pan nie używa podstępu, bo... — Może mi pan zawierzyć! — Musi pan odtąd na niego uważać, jak na swego własnego. — Może pan być tego pewny! — Tak się spodziewam. Usłyszysz pan jeszcze wkrótce o mnie. Po tych słowach Holmes odwrócił się od niego, nie spojrzawszy nawet na jego wyciągniętą rękę i udaliśmy się z powrotem do Kings Pyland. — Nie widziałem jeszcze bardziej niezwykłej mieszaniny prostactwa, tchórzostwa i chytrości, jak ten Silas Brown, zauważył Holmes, gdyśmy razem szli. — A więc koń znajduje się u niego? — Silas Brown starał się zrazu wywinąć z całej tej sprawy; lecz ja mu dokładnie opowiedziałem, co tego dnia czynił, każdy krok jego; w ten sposób zdołałem wzbudzić w nim przekonanie, że został przezemnie podpatrzony. Zauważyłeś te dziwne ślady nóg i to, że jego buty z tymi śladami zupełnie się zgadzają; zresztą zwykły sługa nie odważyłby się na ten krok. Opisałem mu więc, jak on, który zawsze pierwszy wstaje, zobaczył nagle pędzącego cudzego konia przez pole, jak się do niego zbliżył i ze zdziwieniem poznał w nim po białem czole „Srebrny promień“, jak natychmiast zrozumiał wielkie znaczenie tego, że przypadek oddał mu w ręce konia, jedynie zdolnego pobić rumaka, na którego postawił swoje wszystkie pieniądze. Opowiedziałem mu następnie, jak w pierwszej chwili chciał konia odprowadzić do Kings Pyland, ale nagle wpadł na dyabelski pomysł ukrycia konia na czas wyścigów i jak, idąc za tym złym podszeptem, wprowadził konia do stajni i ukrył go w Capleton. Kiedy mu te wszystkie szczegóły opowiedziałem, zaniechał wypierania się i starał się tylko cało wyjść z tej historyi. — Ale te stajnię przecież przeszukano? — Taki stary, doświadczony wyga zna różne sposoby, ażeby się nie dać złapać. — A nie boisz się zostawiać konia w jego rękach, gdzie on przecież ma w tem interes, żeby go zranić? — Przeciwnie, mój drogi; będzie uważał na tego konia, jak na własne oko w głowie. Wie on dobrze, że jest to jego jedyny środek ratunku przyprowadzić mi go nienaruszonego. — Pułkownik Ross wydaje się być rzeczywiście człowiekiem, któryby nie chciał słyszeć o ułaskawieniu. — Mnie też na pułkowniku nic nie zależy. Postępuję tu według własnej metody i mówię tak wiele lub tak mało, ile to mi się wydaje potrzebnem. To jest właśnie dodatnia strona tego, kiedy się nie jest w służbie rządowej. Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś Watsonie, że pułkownik zachował się wobec mnie, zupełnie nie tak, jak prawdziwy gentleman, i dlatego zabawię się trochę na jego koszt. Pamiętaj więc, nie mów mu nic o koniu. — Możesz być pewny, że bez twego pozwolenia tego nie uczynię. — Wszystko to jest atoli pytaniem drugorzędnem w porównaniu z tem, kto zamordował ujeżdżacza Strakera. — Chcesz się teraz pytaniem tem zająć? — Wcale nie, bo obaj dziś jeszcze odjeżdżamy do Londynu. Byłem zdumiony słowami Holmesa. Byliśmy zaledwie parę godzin w Devonshire i wydawało mi się niepojętem, że Holmes chciał zaniechać badania, które tak świetnie zaczął. Nie powiedział mi więcej ani słowa, aż wreszcie przybyliśmy do mieszkania Strakera, gdzie czekali już na nas pułkownik i inspektor. — Odjeżdżamy wkrótce nocnym pociągiem napowrót do Londynu, rzekł Holmes. Nałykaliśmy się już dostatecznie zdrowego powietrza pańskiego pięknego Devonshire. Inspektor wypatrzył się na niego ździwiony, a pułkownik uśmiechnął się lekceważąco. — Więc nie ma pan nadziei już schwytać mordercę biednego Strakera? zapytał. Holmes wzruszył ramionami. — Są tu pewne poważne trudności, odpowiedział. W każdym razie spodziewani się, że pański koń stanie we wtorek do wyścigów, przeto niech pan będzie łaskaw przygotować żokieja. Czy mógłbym prosić o fotografię Johna Strakera? Inspektor wyjął z kieszeni fotografię i dał ja Holmesowi. — Kochany pan Gregory uprzedza wszystkie moje życzenia. Będzie pan tak łaskaw chwilkę na mnie zaczekać, bo mam się jeszcze zapytać dziewczyny służebnej o jedna drobnostkę. — Muszę wyznać, że doznałem wielkiego rozczarowania z powodu pańskiego londyńskiego doradcy, rzekł pułkownik, kiedy Holmes wyszedł z pokoju, — wcale nie widzę żadnego postępu od jego przybycia tutaj. — W każdym razie ma pan zapewnienie, że koń pański będzie brał udział w wyścigach, odparłem. — Tak, prawda, mam jego zapewnienie, odrzekł on, wzruszając ramionami, ale jabym wolał mieć konia samego. Chciałem właśnie coś odpowiedzieć na obronę mego przyjaciela, gdy Holmes wrócił do pokoju. — Jestem gotów, panowie, rzekł, do odjazdu. Gdy wsiadaliśmy do powozu, jeden z parobków potrzymał nam drzwiczki. Nagle przyszło coś na myśl Holmesowi, bo pochylił się i położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. — Macie kilka owiec w stajni, rzekł on, kto je dozoruje? — A ja to załatwiam, proszę pana. — Czy nie zauważyłeś w ostatnim czasie jakiejś u nich zmiany? — Nic nadzwyczajnego, proszę pana, jak tylko to, że trzy z nich zachorowały. Zdołałem zauważyć, że odpowiedź ta niezmiernie ucieszyła Holmesa, bo z zadowoleniem skinął głową i zacierał sobie ręce z radości. — Niezmiernie ważna rzecz, Watsonie, niezmiernie ważna, rzekł, ściskając mnie za rękę. Polecam pańskiej uwadze, panie inspektorze, tę dziwna epidemię między owcami. Jazda! Pułkownik miał ciągle na ustach lekceważący uśmiech, którym dawał do poznania, jak nizkie zdanie wyrobił sobie o wartości Holmesa. Twarz inspektora natomiast zdradzała zajęcie w wysokim stopniu. — Pan uważa to za ważny szczegół? zapytał. — Za niezmiernie ważny. — Czy jest jeszcze jakiś punkt, na który mógłby pan zwrócić moją uwagę? — Naturalnie, także dziwne zachowanie się psa w nocy. — Pies wcale temu nie przeszkadzał. — To właśnie dziwne, odpowiedział Holmes. W cztery dni później jechaliśmy do Winchester, aby być obecnymi na wielkich wyścigach o nagrodę Wessexu. Pułkownik Hoss oczekiwał nas na stacyi i pojechaliśmy razem na położony za miastem tor wyścigowy. Twarz pułkownika była poważna, jego zachowanie się uprzejme, ale zimne. — Nic jeszcze nie słyszałem o swoim koniu, rzekł. — Przypuszczam, że pan pozna swego konia, gdy go pan zobaczy? zapytał Holmes. Pułkownika rozgniewały te słowa. — Już dwadzieścia lat biorę udział w wyścigach, ale takiego pytania jeszcze mi nikt nie zadał. Każde dziecko przecie zna „Srebrny Promień“ z jego białem czołem i białą przednią nogą. — A cóż totalizator? — Z tem jest trochę dziwna rzecz. Jeszcze wczoraj obrót totalizatora przedstawiał się jak 15 : l, a dziś już jak 3 : 1. — Hm! rzekł Holmes, widocznie wie już ktoś o tem, to jasne. Kiedy wjechaliśmy do wnętrza ogrodzonego placu, rzuciłem wzrokiem na listę, która opiewała, jak następuje: Wyścigi Wessexu dla 4- i 5-letnich koni I. 10.000 funtów, II. 300 funtów, III. 200 funtów. Przestrzeń 1¼ mili. 1. P. Heatha Newtona „The Negro“ (czerwona czapka, pomarańczowa koszulka) 2. Pułkownika Wardlaw’a „Pugilist“ (pstra czapka, niebiesko-czerwona koszulka). 3. Lorda Backwatera „Desborough“ (żółta czapka i rękawy). 4. Pułkownika Rossa „Srebrny Promień“ (czarna czapka, czerwona koszulka). 5. Ks. Balmorala „Iris“ (żółta czapka, czarna koszulka). 6. Lorda Singleforda „Rasper“ (purpurowa czapka, czarne rękawy). — Skreśliłem drugiego swego rumaka i pokładam cała nadzieję w pańskiej obietnicy. Ale co to znaczy? Srebrny promień? — „Pięć za cztery na „Srebrny Promień!“ krzyczał tłum. „Pięć za cztery na „Srebrny Promień!“ — Piętnaście za pięć na „Desborough!“ Pięć za cztery!“ — Otóż mamy już i liczby! zawołałem, wszystkie zgłoszone konie są obecne! — Wszystkie sześć? A wiec i mój koń biegnie, zawołał pułkownik wzruszony. Ale ja go nie widzę. Moich barw jeszcze niema. — Dopiero pięciu minęło szranki, ale otóż on musi być! Kiedy to mówiłem, przebiegł koło nas niezbyt szybko czarny jak węgiel, silny koń; na siodle siedział żokiej w znanych czarno-czerwonych barwach pułkownika. — To nie jest mój koń, zawołał pułkownik. Przecież niema żadnej białej plamy na sobie. Cóż pan zrobiłeś, panie Holmes? — Ale głupstwo, panie pułkowniku, patrzmy się teraz, jaki będzie wynik wyścigów, odpowiedział Holmes z niezmiennym spokojem, wyciągając lornetkę. Ah, wspaniale! co za śliczny start, zawołał nagle, już są na zakręcie. Widzieliśmy z powozu, jak konie pędziły zrazu w jednym rzędzie, ale w środku drogi wysunął się naprzód koń ze stajni Capletońskiej; wkrótce atoli czarny koń pułkownika minął Desborougha w potężnych skokach i przybył o sześć długości konia jako pierwszy do mety; Iris Balmorala zaś jako trzecia. — To są rzeczywiście moje barwy, to jest pewne, wyjąknął pułkownik, przysłaniając oczy ręką, ale niech będę potępiony, jeżeli choć trochę wszystko to rozumiem. Czyż już nie dość długo ukrywał pan tę tajemnice, panie Holmesie? — Ależ naturalnie pan się o wszystkiem dowie. A teraz chodźmy zobaczyć konia. Oto jest on, mówił dalej, kiedyśmy weszli do wnętrza ogrodzenia, gdzie mieli przystęp tylko właściciele koni i ich znajomi. Trzeba mu tylko głowę i nogi zmyć winnym octem, a przekona się pan, że to jest rzeczywiście dawny „Srebrny Promień.“ — Nie mogę mówić ze zdumienia! — Znalazłem konia w rękach wytrawnego oszusta i pozwoliłem sobie zostawić go w takim stanie, jak go znalazłem. — Dokazałeś pan cudu prawie. Koń znajduje się w tak znakomitym stanie, jak nigdy. Przepraszam pana tysiąckrotnie, że powątpiewałem o pańskiej zręczności. Przez odszukanie tego konia wyświadczyłeś mi pan niezmierną przysługę, ale jeszcze większą wyświadczyłby mi pan, gdyby pan mógł mi wskazać mordercę Johna Strakera. — Ja też to już uczyniłem, odpowiedział Holmes spokojnie. Zdziwieni spojrzeliśmy na niego. — Masz pan go już? Gdzież on jest? — Tutaj w tej chwili. — Tu? Gdzie? — W naszem towarzystwie. Pułkownik poczerwieniał ze złości. — Ja bardzo pana poważam, panie Holmesie, rzekł następnie, ale to, co pan teraz powiedziałeś, jest albo niesmacznym żartem, albo obelgą. Holmes zaśmiał się. — Zapewniam pana, panie pułkowniku, że mi ani na myśl nie przyszło mieszać pana do tego, rzekł Holmes. Właściwy sprawca stoi tuż za nami. Przy tych słowach postąpił i położył rękę swą na pokrytej pianą szyji znakomitego rumaka. — Koń? zawołaliśmy obaj. — Tak jest, koń. Ale na jego usprawiedliwienie muszę dodać, że cios śmiertelny zadał we własnej obronie i że trener John Straker wcale nie był godny pańskiego zaufania. Ale właśnie znowu już dzwonią, a ponieważ przy następnym biegu interesuje mnie jedna drobnostka, więc niech mi pan pozwoli odłożyć dalsze wyjaśnienia na stosowniejszą chwilę. Dopiero kiedyśmy, jadać z powrotem do domu, siedzieli w pociągu, opowiadał nam Holmes, co zdziałał przez kilkugodzinny pobyt w Dartmoor. — Wyznam, zaczął, że wszystkie teorye, jakie wytworzyłem sobie na podstawie sprawozdań w dziennikach, były zupełnie fałszywe. Wiele wprawdzie okoliczności przemawiało za niemi, ale później zebrane szczegóły obaliły je zupełnie. Przybyłem do Devonshire w tem przekonaniu, że Fitzroy Simpson jest sprawcą zbrodni, choć dowody przeciw niemu nie były zupełne. Dopiero w powozie, kiedy przybyliśmy przed mieszkanie trenera, zrozumiałem wielkie znaczenie kolacyi dla parobka przyrządzonej, mianowicie tej baraniny na dziko. Przypomina pan sobie pewnie, że byłem chwilę roztargniony i zostałem w powozie, kiedy wszyscy już wysiedli. Nie rozumiem wprost, jak mogłem zrazu tak wybitny punkt oparcia przeoczyć. — Wyznam, rzekł pułkownik, że ja dziś jeszcze nie rozumiem, co nam to mogło pomódz. — Było to pierwsze ogniwo w łańcuchu moich wniosków. Opium bowiem nie jest bez smaku, a jego woń nie jest wprawdzie przykra, ale bardzo łatwo dostrzegalna. Gdyby opium tak zwykle domieszano do jakiejś potrawy, to spożywający ja natychmiast by to zauważył i naturalnie nie wziąłby jej do ust. Korzenie zaś są właściwym środkiem, ażeby smak ten zagłuszyć. A przecież nie można przypuścić, żeby ten obcy zupełnie Fitzroy Simpson przemycił tego wieczora do domu trenera także korzenie, aby tem zagłuszyć smak danego do jedzenia później opium. To jest niemożliwe. Trzeba więc Simpsona usunąć na bok, a cała uwagę musimy zwrócić na rodzinę Strakerów, jako jedynych ludzi, którzy przygotowywali kolacyę dla parobka. Opium zostało domieszane dopiero wtedy, gdy jedzenie dla niego było już odstawione, bo inni parobcy jedli to samo, a jednak bez żadnych skutków. A kto miał przystęp do tego jedzenia tak, że nie mogło to zwrócić uwagę służącej? Nim rozstrzygnąłem to pytanie, zastanowiłem się nad znaczeniem tej okoliczności, że pies tej nocy zachowywał się tak spokojnie, bo jedno przypuszczenie pociąga zaraz za sobą drugie. Zajście z Simpsonem wskazywało na to, że pies był w stajni, a jednak nie szczekał, gdy ten „ktoś“ wyprowadzał konia ze stajni, bo obaj śpiący obok stajni parobcy nie zbudzili się. Prawdopodobnie więc ten gość nocny był taką osobą, którą pies dobrze znał. Byłem więc teraz tego prawie pewny, że to John Straker wyprowadził w nocy „Srebrny Promień“ ze stajni. Ale w jakim celu, w jakim zamiarze? Z pewnością w jakimś nieuczciwym, bo pocoby usypiał własnego parobka? A jednak nie mogłem odgadnąć tego zamiaru. Zdarzały się już wypadki, że trenerzy za pośrednictwem ajentów stawiali wielkie sumy przeciw własnym swym koniom, a następnie przeszkadzali im w pozyskaniu wygranej na wyścigach. Częstokroć jest to powstrzymujący konia żokiej, a nieraz sposób jeszcze bardziej skomplikowany. Co tu zaszło? Spodziewałem się, że zawartość jego kieszeni da mi w tym względzie wyjaśnienie. Tak się też stało. Przypomina pan sobie pewnie ten dziwny, mały nożyk, znaleziony w ręku zabitego, nożyk, którego przecież nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie używałby do obrony. Był to, jak dr. Watson zauważył, nożyk używany przez lekarzy, do najbardziej delikatnych operacyi. I miał on rzeczywiście służyć w tej nocy do takiej delikatnej operacyi. Przy swem doświadczeniu na polu końskiego sportu wie pan zapewne, że można koniowi przeciąć ścięgna w nodze tak zręcznie, że nikt tego nie dostrzeże. Tak zraniony koń jest już zupełnie niezdatnym, co się przypisuje potem błędowi przy treningu lub jakiejś niedyspozycyi, a nikt nie przypuszcza zdradzieckiego podstępu. — Podły łotr! krzyknął pułkownik. — Mam więc tu wyjaśnienie tego, dlaczego Straker konia wyprowadził na pole. Tak mądre zwierzę mogło narobić wiele hałasu, gdyby tylko poczuło cięcie nożem. Musiał więc dokonać operacyi na otwartem polu. — Jak mogłem być tak ślepy! zawołał pułkownik. Do tego więc potrzebował świecy i zapałek?! — Niewątpliwie. Ale na podstawie przedmiotów znalezionych w kieszeni wykryłem nietylko sposób wykonania zbrodni, ale także jej motywy. Jako człowiek praktyczny wie pan pułkownik pewnie, że nikt chyba nie nosi cudzych rachunków w swojej kieszeni, bo mamy zwykle dość swoich własnych. Wywnioskowałem stąd, że Straker musiał prowadzić podwójne życie i musiał mieć drugi dom. Rachunek wskazywał na to, że wchodzi tu w grę kobieta i to jakaś o bardzo kosztownym smaku. Jakkolwiek zaś pan pułkownik dobrze opłaca swych sług, to jednak nie chciałem wierzyć, żeby byli w stanie kupować swym żonom stroje po 20 funtów. Zapytałem więc o drogi ten strój panią Straker, tak że tego nie zauważyła, i dowiedziałem się z zadowoleniem, że nigdy takiego stroju nie miała. Zapamiętałem sobie adres salonu mód i byłem pewny, że przy pomocy fotografii Strakera wyszukam tego zagadkowego p. Darbyshire. Odtąd było mi wszystko jasne. Straker zaprowadził konia do tego zagłębienia na równinie, skąd nie można było dostrzedz jego światła. Simpson w ucieczce zgubił krawatkę, a Straker ja znalazł i chciał nią prawdopodobnie owinąć potem nogę konia. Przybywszy do tego miejsca, zatrzymał się i zapalił zapałkę; koń atoli przeraził się ognia i jakby przeczuwając instynktem zwierzęcia grożące mu niebezpieczeństwo, zaczął się niepokoić, a wreszcie szarpnął się i podkutem kopytem uderzył Strakera w czoło. Mimo deszczu zdjął surdut, nim przystąpił do tej delikatnej operacyi, toteż przy upadku zranił się sam nożem w udo. Czy wyjaśniłem więc panu cały stan rzeczy? — Nadzwyczajnie! rzekł pułkownik, nadzwyczajnie! Tak, jakby pan był przytem. — Ale jeszcze o jednej rzeczy się dowiedziałem. Dziwiło mnie to, że tak chytry człowiek, jak Straker, chciał dokonać tak trudnego przecięcia ścięgna, nie spróbowawszy przedtem jego skuteczności. Na czem robił próbę? Zwróciłem więc uwagę na znajdujące się w stajni owce i postawiłem znane już pytanie parobkowi. Moje przypuszczenie doznało więc potwierdzenia. — Rzeczywiście wyjaśniłeś pan wszystko, panie Holmesie. — Kiedy wróciłem do Londynu, udałem się natychmiast do tego salonu mód, gdzie poznano w fotografii Strakera znakomitego odbiorcę pana Darbyshire, który miał żonę, wielką strojnisię i rozrzutnicę. Ta też kobieta zapewne wtrąciła go w długi po uszy, a to rozpaczliwe położenie skłoniło go do popełnienia tej zbrodni. — Wyjaśnił pan wszystko prócz jednej rzeczy, rzekł teraz pułkownik. Gdzie koń był ukryty? — Przez pewien czas błąkał się po polach, a wreszcie przechował go u siebie jeden z pańskich sąsiadów. Lecz tutaj musimy przymknąć oczy, panie pułkowniku. Ale oto już jesteśmy przy połączeniu Clapham, a jeżeli się nie mylę, będziemy za 10 minut na stacyi Victoria. Gdyby zaś pan pułkownik chciał mi wyświadczyć maleńką przysługę i raczył u mnie przynajmniej wypalić papierosa, mógłbym z przyjemnością opowiedzieć jeszcze wiele szczegółów, które zajmować będą pana. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe